Myrtle's First Day
by StaryWriter26
Summary: Exerpt: Myrtle looked up into her mother’s big blue eyes and considered her options. 1. She could be honest and tell her mother pink unicorns weren’t really ‘in’ this millennium. 2. She could escape her mother’s wrath and lie.


"Myrrrrrtllllllle!" a plump, rosy woman called from the top of a long winding staircase. "I've finished your robes!" she cooed. An 11-year-old girl emerged from a white door on the wall behind the stairs. Her long, straight black hair was loose on her shoulders and she had bright green eyes which contrasted nicely with her pale skin. She slowly readjusted her black broad-rimmed glasses on her nose and said, "Mum, they haven't changed a bit from the way they were when we got them."

The woman frowned, but then again a smiled plastered it's self on her pinkish face. "No, no Myrtle dear! Look, see the back? See?" The girl – Myrtle - watched horrified as her mother turned around the robes to unveil an embroidered scene of pink unicorns and purple ponies.

"Mother!" Myrtle cried as she raced up the staircase. "You cannot be serious!" Her hands gripped the robes tightly and shook them. Her mother clapped her hands together. "Oh, but I am sweetie." "Mum, the other kids will laugh!" Myrtle's mother laughed. "Nonsense dear, you'll be a hit!" Slowly she frowned. "Don't you like them?" Myrtle looked up into her mother's big blue eyes and considered her options. #1. She could be honest and tell her mother pink unicorns weren't really 'in' this millennium. #2. She could escape her mother's wrath and lie. She sighed, deciding option #1 would most likely only end in a lot of wailing from her mother, punishing from her father, and the afternoon spent restoring her mother's confidence. "I love them Mum." Myrtle droned. "Goodie!" Myrtle's mother seemed to glow with pride.

"Penelope Tait?" A man's voice called. Myrtle rolled her eyes quickly at her father's annoying habit. _Why must he always say our full names constantly? _Myrtle thought. "Yes, George?" Mrs. Tait answered lovingly. "Did you iron my shirt?" "Why yes dear, I put it in the…" Her voice trailed off as she flew (not literally) down the stairs and into another room. Myrtle looked down at the robes in her hands and thought, _I can't believe she bought that 'I love them' thing. Gee, Mum's kind, but she's sure isn't the brightest person ever. _

Looking down at the robes she knew it would only be a half-an-hour until they left for Platform 9 ¾. She had better get changed and gather her stuff.

**WE INTERUPT THIS STORY TO BRING YOU THIS NEWS**

**UPDATE : YOU _CAN_ DIE OF EMBARRISMENT**

Myrtle clutched the straps of her backpack tightly, pressing the sack up against her back. "Myrtle, pumpkin, take off your backpack – no one can see the pretty embroideries I made." Mrs. Tait said. _That's the point…_Myrtle thought bitterly. But then mumbled, "They'll see it on the train."

"There it is!" Mr. Tait informed his wife and daughter. "Platform 9 ¾." Myrtle beamed. All her life she had been waiting for this and the past few months she had been miserably anticipating this moment. The Tait family walked – well really Myrtle ran – over to the platform and Myrtle turned around. "Alright Myrtle, you go first and your father and I will follow." Myrtle frowned (which was extremely hard to do when she was about to live her dream: NO PARENTS!). "Mum, I think I can take it from here." Mrs. Tait's eyebrows burrowed worriedly. She was about to say something and opened her mouth to do so when Mr. Tait squeezed her hand. "Come now Penelope. Myrtle is a big girl. Let's say our goodbyes and leave her be." Myrtle smiled up at her father. She had always rather adored her father, but right now she was feeling quite fond of him for saving her from her mother's protectiveness.

Then started the blubbering. "OH MY BABY!" Mrs. Tait cried. "Mum! People are staring…" Myrtle hissed. Her mother sniffled but stopped crying. "Goodbye pumpkin!" She cried into Myrtle's shirt, practically squeezing her senseless. But Myrtle didn't mind this time – knowing that although her mother drove her crazy half the time, Myrtle would miss her. The red-faced mother pulled away and began searching for Kleenexes in her purse while her husbanded move in. "Goodbye Myrtle Tait." Myrtle smiled and hugged her father – choosing to ignore the constant habit again. When they broke away Myrtle took her luggage cart and after exchanging several waves and 'I love you's with her parents she readied herself. Gripping the cart tightly, she took a deep breath. _1, 2, 3, go! _Myrtle zoomed through the brick wall.

She half expected the cart to smash into the wall and stop suddenly, causing her to bend forward and fall into the cart. She was slightly surprised when she found herself in a whole different station. Myrtle shook her head to clear her thoughts and began to push her cart through the station.

The walls were made from a rust coloured brick and light bulbs hung from chains, most off. Myrtle felt her claustrophobic self taking over as she pushed her way through the hustle and bustle. The noise of children and parents mixed with train honks was enough the make anyone go crazy. She had to get out. At an exhilarating pace Myrtle ran down the aisle looking at the signs. Finally she came to one that said: _Hogwarts Express_. Myrtle stared in awe at the train. It was a magnificent blue and green, and she strongly suspected it was as long as her house… times 3!

"Excuse me Miss?" A deep voice said. Myrtle jumped and whirled around. There stood a tall man with big brown eyes and an even bigger nose. "I'll take your luggage onto the train." Slowly, Myrtle pried her hands off the cart handle and stepped back. The man opened his mouth but the 11-year-old was off before he could inquire about her bag. Myrtle pushed her way into the crowd of kids getting on the train. This was unlike her for she usually waited for everyone else, but the thought of that man getting her bag was just too much.

Luckily, the first compartment she burst into was empty. Myrtle immediately closed the door and looked around. The two green and brown patterned seats took up most of the

room but it was cozy anyways. A small window was on the wall opposite the door and was locked with a key; Myrtle had read in the _Daily Prophet _that parents had complained about their children's chocolate frogs jumping out the windows so their money had been wasted. The wall paper was a nice beige, lovely really. _Ah peace. _Myrtle thought. But not for long.

"Whoa!" Myrtle heard right before something tumbled on top of her. "Ouch!" "Ouf!" She scrambled to her feet to come face-to-face with the #1 cause of embarrassment, a boy! He was the one that looked goofy though. His dark brown hair in a mess, glasses crooked and robes wrinkled. "Sorry," He said blushing. "I didn't mean to. I was looking for somewhere to sit." Myrtle smiled. It was nice not to be in his position. "You can sit here." She said. "Really? Thanks. I'm Getoh. That was really embarrassing." He sat and so did Myrtle. "I'm Myrtle, Myrtle Tait." She mentally slapped herself for letting her father's habit brush off on her. "I get embarrassed all the time." And so began their long, **long **discussion on embarrassing moments.

"Myrtle, Myrtle wake up." Myrtle's eyes fluttered open. She was on something hard, wood, with Getoh standing over her. "You slept through the train ride. I had to carry you out here." She shot up right, staring around her. She was on a boat with about 5 other students. Getoh was now beside her and she scooted closer to him remembering the horror stories she'd read about giant squids. "Another embarrassing moment." She muttered to him noticing the other kids starring at her.

The trip didn't last long. And by the time Myrtle stopped attempting to hide her face, Getoh was pulling her out of the boat along with everyone else. Apparently there had been many boats filled with students gliding along the lake. Myrtle found herself in the middle of the crowd. Although any other time she would have liked this, Myrtle wished she was on the outside so she could study her surroundings. The only thing she could see was – she realized – the Hogwarts Castle. It loomed over her and although she knew it did not belong to some kind of evil sorcerer, the evening darkness made it seem slightly scary.

The students were lead into the old, stone castle and Myrtle was taken in by the beautiful surroundings. Chandeliers, paintings, murals. Getoh kept pushing her forward in order to keep up with everyone else. "Attention everyone!" A sharp voice commanded. Myrtle looked to see a tall woman with blondish-grey hair and green eyes. "I am Professor Twening. I will be your Charms professor. As first years you will now be led into the Great Hall for sorting – So ready yourselves." She clapped her hands together. "Come on, snap, snap people, let's get moving." The professor turned and led the awed students through a set of huge wood doors into a room the size Myrtle's house… bigger! The ceiling was a view of the stars and candles floated in midair to light the room. Four different rows of tables were positioned in the middle of the room. One red, one blue, one yellow, and one green. Getoh again pushed Myrtle forward as Professor Twening began to speak. "Karol Benter you may start us off." A red-head behind Myrtle ran up excitedly and sat on a stool beside the professor. Professor Twening placed a ratty old hat on Karol's head and seemed vainly repulsed. Suddenly, the hat yelled out something and all the first years gasped. "Ravenclaw!" Karol grinned and as soon as the professor took the hat back she ran right over to the blue table.

The sorting went on for a while and Myrtle watched every one of them until she heard the dreaded words; "Myrtle Tait." Myrtle's body seemed to go into auto-pilot as she walked up to the bench, again making sure her backpack covered her mother's handy work. She gulped and sat as the hat was placed on her head. "Hmm…" It mumbled. "Interesting. Kind, very smart," Myrtle smiled internally at the complement. "A bit of a nerd though." The professor cleared her throat threateningly and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, in a good way." It added hastily. "I'll say… Hufflepuff!" Myrtle jumped up and, throughing the hat to the professor and walked as quickly as she could to the blue table, happy to no longer be the center of attention. "Gently next time…" The hat muttered after her.

The evening continued and Geto ended up in Hufflepuff as well. But by the time he arrived, Myrtle had her head in her hand, half asleep. "Wasn't today great?" He asked as he arrived. Myrtle smiled to herself slightly, as if it was an inside joke. "Yes, today was interesting."


End file.
